BMW M5 (E39)
The BMW M5 (E39) is a sports saloon car developed by BMW as the performance model of the E39 5 Series generation. The M5 is powered by a S62 4.9 litre V8 engine specifically designed for high-performance application. It is also the first model to be built on a production line, as opposed to previous generations which were handbuilt by BMW's M division.Web link: Five Star - 25 years of the BMW M5 ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' The M5 appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a class AA vehicle and is available from the beginning of the game. It is available for $120,000 in the career mode of the PC release and $45,000 in the PlayStation release. The M5 comes with great straight-line performance but does not corner as well as its rivals due to a high weight, which can be useful for ramming opponents in Hot Pursuit mode. It is also one of only two cars in the game to feature BMW's DSC (Dynamic Stability Control) driving assist that gives the car improved traction. Pursuit The Pursuit M5 is a police vehicle that appears on all European and Australian tracks. It can be unlocked for driving by the player from the beginning of the game. The Pursuit M5 comes with an Australian, British, French, and German livery that are respective to each of its track setting appearance. The PC release includes a North American livery, but this is not included in the Australia and New Zealand PC releases. The Pursuit M5 is also required for unlocking additional police vehicles in the PlayStation release: *Arresting 10 speeders with any of the European police liveries unlocks the Porsche 911 Turbo (993) police car. *Arresting 10 speeders with the Australian police livery unlocks the Lamborghini Diablo SV police car. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' The M5 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as a class D vehicle in the PlayStation 2 release, and as a tier 4 vehicle in all other releases. It is available from the beginning in all releases. Pursuit The Pursuit M5 is a police variant unlocked in the Gamecube, PC, and Xbox releases upon collecting 10,000 NFS Points. In the PlayStation 2 release, it becomes available in Challenge Mode upon completing the Pursuit BMW M5 Challenge. To unlock it for You're the Cop mode, players must lead all laps in a Hot Pursuit event with a full grid at advanced difficulty. Trivia *In the PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes, the Pursuit M5 is featured with an individual lightbar for each model. *In the PlayStation release of Need for Speed: High Stakes, a playable variant of the Australian police model is only featured in the Australian PlayStation release, but becomes available in other releases if the player chooses "NFS PD" as their name. *In the PAL PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the Pursuit BMW M5 uses a different livery due to the game's localisation. *In all releases of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the BMW M5's reverse light flare is incorrectly placed where the indicator would be; this is likely an oversight. *An unused NFS edition, with slightly improved performance, can be found in the PlayStation 2 demo of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. Gallery NFSHP_BMW_M5_E39_Yellow.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC) NFSHS_BMW_M5_E39_Australian_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - Australian) NFSHS_BMW_M5_E39_British_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - British) NFSHS_BMW_M5_E39_French_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - French) NFSHS_BMW_M5_E39_German_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - German) NFSHS_BMW_M5_E39_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - North America) NFSHS PS BMWM5.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation) NFSHS PS BMWM5 PoliceAustralia.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Australian) NFSHS PS BMWM5 PoliceUK.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - British) NFSHS PS BMWM5 PoliceFrance.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - French) NFSHS PS BMWM5 PoliceDeutsche.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - German) NFSHP2M5.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (Xbox/GC/PC) NFSHP2M5Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (Xbox/GC/PC - Police) NFSHP2 PS2 BMWM5.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2) NFSHP_PS2_BMWM5_UnusedNeedforSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - Unused NFS Edition) NFSHP2 PS2 BMWM5 Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - Pursuit) NFSHP2PS2_UnusedBMWM5Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - Localized Pursuit livery) References Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2